


His embrace is cold but it warms my heart anyway

by Emperatriz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperatriz/pseuds/Emperatriz
Summary: Cloud solo quería descansar pero el espíritu de la espada no paraba de hablar.
Kudos: 4





	His embrace is cold but it warms my heart anyway

Cloud no podía recordar muchas cosas.

Algunas veces podía vislumbrar esbozos de memorias simples pero preciadas, como teniendo una cena casual con su madre o explorando los alrededores de su tierra natal, días en los que miraba con añoranza una ventana en especifica, preciados días de nieve en los cuales después de jugar en el frío podía cobijarse en el calor de su hogar.

Eran memorias sencillas y cortas, incluso algo solitarias ¿Amigos? ¿Familia además de su madre? No podía recordarlos, tal vez simplemente no los tenía, pero a Cloud le gustaba aferrarse a esas memorias, ya que las otras cosas que rondaban por su cabeza…

...difícilmente podrían llamarse memorias.

Imágenes borrosas a la cual difícilmente podría encontrarle sentido, susurros de voces distorsionadas, un sentimiento agobiante que aun hace sentir pesado su pecho y corazón, la persistente sensación de que algo horrible estaba sucediendo, o que tal vez ya sucedió o que en cualquier momento sucederá.

Todo eso seguramente era una pesadilla demasiado persistente, un sin sentido que simplemente no podía olvidar. 

Tal vez aún estaba soñando, eso explicaría porqué nada tiene sentido. 

Como la persona traslúcida que estaba atrapada en la buster sword y que no paraba de dar instrucciones y palabras de aliento.

_— Un poco más Cloudly, estamos cerca de la iglesia de Aerith, te prometo que ahí podrás descansar, solo aguanta un poco más_

Era cierto que estaba cansado y que simplemente dejarse caer en el piso y no levantarse se veía tentador, pero sabía que si hacía eso la incesante voz entraria en panico y no le dejaría dormir entre palabras de coraje y súplicas de que **_por favor Cloud queda tan poco, este no es un buen lugar para descansar._ **

_— ¡Y finalmente estamos en nuestro destino!_

El lugar, como todo lo que había alrededor, estaba en ruinas, pero se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y de paz que hacía que se sintiera… a salvo. 

_— ...parece que Aerith no está… rayos…_

Cloud solo quería **_descansar_** **_ya_ ** _y ya no iba a esperar por el permiso del fantasma para hacerlo._

Decidió que cerca de las flores parecía un buen lugar para dormir (¿O despertar? no estaba muy seguro), se dejó desplomar cerca de ellas y antes de que el fantasma pudiera decir nada, cerró los ojos y le dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo he jugado el original ff7 y me extrañó mucho que Aerith no supiera que Zack había muerto (Siendo que supo cuándo sucedió con su papá adoptivo) Así que mi headcanon es que Zack nunca abandonó a Cloud.
> 
> No sé si continue con esta idea y es la primera vez que escribo algo en años, pero estoy conforme (Aunque lo más probable es que haya algo mal escrito en alguna parte y me de cuenta ridiculamente tarde)


End file.
